


Evil Eye

by KingCrowleysLittlePet_666



Series: The Walking Dead Oneshots/Stories [13]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingCrowleysLittlePet_666/pseuds/KingCrowleysLittlePet_666
Summary: The new guy in Alexandria, Parker, has taken quite a liking to you. However, when he starts flirting with you, Carl gets a little jealous.Request: perhaps one where the reader and carl have been dating for like a very long time, like maybe since the atlanta group and she's carols daughter or one of the others. theres a new guy at alexandria and hes very interested in the reader so he tries to flirt with her and carl gets like super jealous and it ends all like smutty and fluffy





	Evil Eye

A small giggle fell from your lips as you walked through the streets of Alexandria, Parker accompanying you on your small journey. Parker had told another one of his - dreadful - jokes. Although they were corny, they made you laugh in a world that was full of death.

Parker was a new member of the group at Alexandria, only joining a few short weeks ago. He was still getting well acquainted with the other individuals in the community. Parker was a friendly kid, about a year or two older than yourself, with blond hair that was shaved on the sides and trimmed at the top with bright, lively blue eyes. He was well built and rather tall, towering over you easily. 

From the day that the two of you met, Parker had really taken a liking to you. In fact, you were in the one individual that he felt the most comfortable around. Whenever he was around you, he smiled, cracked jokes, and laughed nonstop. The two of you went on walks around Alexandria frequently when you didn’t have any prior plans with anyone else in the group. 

The temperature outside was warm and the sun was shining down on the two of you, illuminating your features brilliantly. That day, Virginia was beautiful, the weather being a great definition of the summer season. Although there were times of great heat that made you not want to leave the comfort of your house, that day was perfect, the wind cooling you down as it caressed your exposed arms and legs. Days like those you really enjoyed the lack of distractions inside. 

“Hey, do you wanna hear a joke about pizza?” Parker asked as the two of you walked. 

You nodded with a smile on your lips. “Sure.” You clapped your hands in front of you. 

Parker shook his head and waved it off. “Nevermind, it’s too cheesy.” 

You bit your lip, snickering. “You did  _ not _ just say that.” You couldn’t help but laugh at Parker’s corny joke. You covered your mouth with your hand, muffling the chuckles that couldn’t help but escape your lips. “That was so stupid, but so funny.” 

“I got another one. What is the difference between a piano, a tuna, and a pot of glue?” He raised his brows. 

You hummed thoughtfully. “I don’t know.” 

“You can tuna piano, but you can’t piano a tuna.” 

“Oh! I get it, but….but what about the pot of glue?” You furrowed your brows, letting your arms swing at your sides lightly. 

Parker smirked. “I knew you’d get stuck on that one.” 

Raising your brows, you slapped his arm and giggled. “You’re so bad.” 

“Alright, I have another one!” 

“Please, not another one.” 

“What do nosey peppers do?” He paused slightly. “They get jalapeno business.” 

You stopped in the middle of the road, giggling. “Stop.”  

“Why was the chef arrested? He was caught beating an egg.” 

“You’re ridiculous.” 

“What did the baby corn say to the mama corn? Where’s popcorn?” 

“Okay, seriously-”

Parker held up his hands. “Alright, alright. How about I tell you some different jokes?”

You raised one brow and crossed your arms, cocking your hip. A sigh escaped your lips. “Fine.” 

Parker didn’t smile that time. He smirked. “Are you Australian? Because you seem to meet all of my Koala-fications.” 

You slowly furrowed your brows, frowning slightly. “Is….is that a pick up line?” You pointed at him. 

“Hey, I value my breath and I would appreciate if you didn’t take it every time we were together.” 

A blush appeared on your cheeks. You couldn’t help but roll your eyes, though. “Parker, you know Carl’s my boyfriend.” You placed your hands on your hips. 

You and Carl became official a couple of days after the arrival of the Woodbury group back when the Prison was still considered your home. As the two of yours relationship started to grow with the fall of the Prison and Terminus and the arrival at Alexandria, you had found out a couple of rather interesting things from the rest of your group members. 

First of all, it was a huge surprise to you that everyone had thought you would have gotten together sooner, even Carol - your mother - and Rick. Secondly, the people in the group made bets on who was going to make the first move, you or Carl. In the end, it was Carl who made the first move and Glenn was sour because he had to take over some of Daryl’s duties. Thirdly, there were a lot of people that considered you and Carl to be one of the signature couples in the group, right behind Glenn and Maggie. All of the support that you and Carl got from the group only made your relationship stronger by the day. 

Parker nodded and smirked. He took a step closer, causing the frown to elongate on your lips. “He may be your boyfriend, but I can give you a husband.” 

Your eyes widened and your jaw dropped. Had he really just said that to you? It took you a couple of seconds to form the words back in your head. When it finally hit you, you shook your head. “Parker...I-” 

“Hey,” the deep, familiar voice that appeared behind you made you jump. A hand pressed itself against your hip and it was then that the familiar scent entered your nostrils. Carl. “What’re you two talking about?” 

“We’re just talking, Carl.” Parker said, raising his brows. “No need to get possessive.” 

“I’m only going to get possessive when I overhear you flirting with my girlfriend.” 

“It’s just for fun.” 

“It’s not for fun when I can see how serious you actually are.” Carl narrowed his eyes at Parker, growling in your ear. 

You placed your hands firmly on Carl’s chest. “Alright, alright, let’s go back inside before you kill each other.” You turned to Parker. “It was nice walking with you, Parker. I’ll see you around.” You started to push Carl away, walking with him in the direction of his house. 

“I’ll see you around, sweetheart.” He said, chuckling, sending a playful wink your way before turning and walking the other direction. 

Carl let out a growl and that was when you finally turned to him. “Behave.” You scolded and pointed at him. 

It didn’t take long for him to stomp off to his house with you following right behind him. A sigh escaped your lips as you entered. 

“What is wrong with you Carl?” You asked, raising your brows. 

Carl turned to you. “What’s wrong with  _ me _ ?” He asked. “What’s wrong with  _ you _ for letting  _ him _ flirt with you!?” 

Your eyes widened at the accusation. “Me!?” You questioned. “Are you serious right now? I told him that you and I were dating.” 

“That didn’t look like it was stopping him.” 

“What did you expect me to do, Carl? Body slam him? Threaten him?” 

Carl was silent, jaw clenched and narrowed eyes averted towards the ground. 

When you didn’t get an answer, you shook your head. “Carl, answer me.” 

“You know what you should have done?” He asked, stalking closer with heavy footsteps. He grabbed your by your waist, slamming you against the wall, causing a yelp to fall from your slightly parted lips. Your eyes widened at his outburst, squirming in his hold. “You’re mine, do you understand?” He placed his knee between your legs. “Next time, you tell him, you’re mine.” 

A red heat fell onto your cheeks. Your heart hammered in your chest and warmth pooled in your stomach. “C-Carl,” you whined. “What’re you doing?” 

“Showing you who you belong to.” He said before he crashed his lips into yours roughly. 

You gasped, closing your eyes and wrapping your arms around his neck. 

The first time you and Carl got sexually involved was when you first entered Alexandria and finally had a room to yourself, allowing for some personal alone time. Carl was the one that took your virginity and you took his. It was the most romantic night of your entire relationship. Ever since then, the two of you have spent many nights together, naked and in a tangle of limbs until the bright light would shine on your faces. 

Of course no one knew about the nights that the two of you would spend together. Both of you were quite careful - wearing condoms and using other types of precautions to make sure that you didn’t get pregnant. You knew that if anyone had any knowledge of the activities that you and Carl participated in, it would cause them to separate you two and give you an extended, unnecessary version of the sex talk that neither you nor Carl wanted to sit down and experience, so you and him kept your lovemaking on the downlow. 

Ever since the first time you guys had sex, you two have experimented slightly. One time you experimented with name calling, the other you did so with bondage, another time it was with blindfolds, then there were a couple of instances when you would be in a dominant/submissive relationship. To your surprise, Carl was more than happy with being dominant over you. In fact, it was as if it was second nature to him. It wasn’t like you minded, though. You absolutely loved it when he controlled you. 

Carl pulled back, leaning close to your ear. You could feel his hot breath caressing the side of your face, which made you shiver. “You’re mine.” Carl growled. “Do you understand?” 

A whimper fell from your lips and you nodded. The heat in the bottom of your stomach began to grow. Carl’s hand came down on your thigh sharply. Your eyes widened and a yelp came from your lips. 

“Answer me, (Y/N).” Carl growled sternly, staring into your hooded eyes. 

By that time, you were breathing heavily, chest moving up and down rapidly. “Y-Yes sir.” You told him. “I understand. I’m yours.” 

“Good girl.” Carl smirked, ducking his head into your neck, littering your skin with wet kisses. Carl’s hands wandered over your body, brushing against your skin and underneath your shirt. Your eyes fluttered shut. Again, Carl slapped your thigh. You jumped and he pulled away. “Go upstairs and take off your pants.” 

“Yes sir,” you replied, giving a small nod. 

You turned and hurried out of the entrance of the house, running up the stairs, a smile on your face. Carl’s door was the second one on the right. You had been in the room so many times with Carl that the memories were practically etched into the mattress. 

Entering the room, you immediately brought your fingers to the belt that was wrapped around your waist and began to undo it. Taking it out of the loops, you threw the belt on the floor and unbuttoned your jeans, pushing them down so that they pooled around your ankles. You stepped out and decided to take your shirt off as well. It felt odd if you had a shirt on without any pants. You tossed the shirt on top of the pooled jeans and sat down on the bed, pressing your knees together and folding your hands in your lap. 

The wait was absolutely cruel. Heat pooled in your lower stomach as the thoughts ran through your mind of what Carl was going to do to you. Images of Carl spanking you, tying you down and making you beg for him to touch you, and even overstimulating you to the point where you are begging him to stop filled your mind, replaying over and over again. With your eyes closed, pictures in your head, you reached between your legs, gently running two of your fingers over your cloth covered clit. A whimper fell from your lips as you stroked the stiff bud. 

Suddenly, the door opened, causing you to move your hand away from your needy womanhood and press your knees together. Carl walked into the room, closing the door behind him. His eyes were attached to you. You couldn’t help but feel your cheeks turn red underneath his gaze. Carl walked over to you. 

“I never told you to take off your shirt.” He said, crossing his arms over his chest, raising his brows. 

A frown appeared on your lips and your shoulders slumped. “W-well….I-” 

Carl leaned down, nose pressed against yours. “You touched yourself, didn’t you?” He asked with a growl. 

A whimper fell from your lips. You closed your eyes. You couldn’t lie to Carl, especially in the situation that you were in. He would be able to see right through you. “Yes sir. I touched myself.” 

Carl hummed and nodded. He stood up straight and sat on the bed next to you. “Lay down.” 

“What?” You questioned, furrowing your brows. 

“Lay across my lap. On your stomach.” 

You licked your lips and hesitantly nodded. You moved to lay across his lap, already figuring out what he was going to do. Carl waited until you got nestled before he grabbed the hem of your panties, pushing them down so that your bare ass was exposed to him. He ran his calloused hand up and down your quivering ass cheeks. 

“You’re getting thirty smacks.” He informed you. “Ten because you let Parker flirt with you, ten because you didn’t listen to me and took your shirt off, and ten because you touched yourself. You’re a bad, bad girl, (Y/N).” 

“Y-Yes sir,” you whimpered. “I-I’m a bad girl.” 

Carl nodded at your cooperation. “Count them,” he told you. “Every. Single. One.” 

“Yes sir.” You began to squirm in his lap. 

“Stay still.” He demanding, pressing his hands roughly to the middle of your back. Without a word, you nodded in acknowledgement. “Good. Count.” 

His hand came down on your ass harder than you anticipated, causing a pained sound to come out of your mouth. “O-One.” Another smack. “T-Two.” Smack. “Th-Three.” 

Each time that Carl smacked your reddening ass, you counted. Each slap got harder and harder, causing tears to appear in your eyes. The numbers that fell from your lips got shakier as Carl went on. Once Carl was done with the thirty spanks, and the number came out of your mouth, Carl placed his hands gently on your hips, pulling you up so that you were kneeling next to him. Carl turned so that he was facing you. 

Your eyes were red from the tears that were flowing down your rosy cheeks. Carl reached up and gently started to caress your cheeks, thumbs brushing the tears away. 

“Do you understand why I punished you, baby girl?” Carl asked, brows raised. 

“Y-Y-Yes sir.” 

“Good.” 

The soft feeling of Carl’s lips against your cheeks and lips caused shivers to run down your spine. It didn’t take him long before he connected your lips gingerly. He closed his eye and you closed yours. 

“You were such a good girl.” Carl said, reaching a hand into your hair, entangling his digits into your hair. “Do you think you deserve to cum today, (Y/N)?” 

Opening your mouth, you wanted to tell him that you deserved it. You wanted to beg him to make you cum. But you knew that that was not what Carl wanted to hear. “Whatever you think, sir.” You responded to the question. 

Carl hummed, nodding slowly, a smirk appearing on his lips. “Smart answer, baby,” he whispered. “I think you do. You took your punishment so well. Go ahead and lay down on the bed. On your back.” 

“Yes sir.” 

Your knees were shaky as Carl let go of your waist and stood up. You crawled to the center of the bed, laying on your back. Your legs were spread ever so slightly in a welcoming manner. As you laid there, Carl started to undress himself. The first article of clothing to go was his shirt. He tossed it to the side so that it landed on top of your clothes. When he had finished stripping, he wore nothing but his boxers, his rock hard erection evident in the thin material. The sight of his length made you shudder and even more desperate. 

Carl crawled onto the bed, making his way up the length of your body. He pressed his lips against yours lightly. “You’re my girl,” he said. “And it’s going to stay like that.” 

“Yes sir, I-” 

“You can call me ‘Carl’ now, (Y/N).” Carl reached a hand up, running his fingers through your hair once again. 

You opened your mouth before closing it, giving him a nod. “Yes, Carl. I’m yours. I am always going to be yours and there is no one that is going to stop that from happening. I promise.” You reassured him, smiling. 

Carl smiled, nodding. “Alright,” he said. “Good. And I’m yours.” 

“Good,” you giggled. 

“Now, just lay right there, sweetheart. I’m going to make you feel so good.” 

You bit your lip as Carl began to leave kisses down your jaw. His thin lips trailed down your neck, leaving kisses all over your exposed skin, and to the valley between your covered breasts. The gentle touches caused goosebumps to appear on your skin. Every now and then, Carl brought some skin between his teeth, leaving small red marks that were certain to linger on your body for a while. 

Spreading your legs further, you silently begged for Carl to pay attention to your needy core. He was slowly making his way down your stomach, sucking hickies in his path and leaving butterfly kisses everywhere. It seemed like forever before he finally got to your panties. Glancing up at you, you could see the smirk that was trying to hide behind the long hair that sat on top of Carl’s head. 

Carl leaned down and kissed your center through your damp panties. You grabbed onto the bed sheets, balling them up into your fists tightly. Carl hooked his fingers onto the waistband of your undergarments and pulled them down, the slick that had gathered at your core connected to your panties. Carl tossed them onto the floor and got onto his stomach, nose practically pressed against your hard clit. You had to nibble on your bottom lip in order to keep yourself from begging him to touch you. 

It didn’t take long before Carl’s tongue poked out of his mouth and licked a long streak up your wet, quivering pussy. A gasp fell from your lips as you reached down and intertwined your fingers into his hair a bit roughly. His tongue snaked its way to your clit, circling around the firm bundle of nerves before he began to suck on it. The suction caused you to arch your back and a moan to escape from your lips. You bucked your hips against his mouth. 

Carl wrapped his arms around your thighs, bringing your legs around Carl’s shoulders, hooking your ankles together behind his head. Carl continuously suckled on your clit, sending pleasure soaring through your entire body. You closed your eyes and let out small moans, arching your back. 

“Please….please Carl,” you begged him, tugging on his hair. “Please fuck me.” 

Carl hummed against your clit, pulling away, his lips and chin glistening with your slick. “You want me inside you, (Y/N)?” Carl asked, raising his brows and smirking. 

You nodded. “Yes, please. I want you inside me.” 

Carl chuckled as he removed himself from your dripping heat. He crawled up your body and kissed your lips, pushing his tongue past yours. You could taste your own arousal on his tongue, causing you to moan. Carl reached down, pushing his own boxers down and kicking them off and onto the floor. His erection sprung free. He was hard and desperate. While the two of you kissed, Carl pressed the head of his hard cock against your entrance. Upon feeling him at your hole, you whimpered and spread your legs further instinctively. 

“Wait, wait,” you panted and looked to the side. You opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out the gold square. “Put it on.”

Carl nodded and grabbed the condom. He opened it carefully and rolled it onto his cock. Afterwards, he positioned himself back where he had been before, hovering over you, both hands pressed flat on either side of your head. “You ready?” He asked and buried his face into your neck, kissing it. 

“Yes, yes, I am. Please.” You begged for the final time. 

Carl didn’t need to wait for anymore of an indication from you. He pressed the head of his cock against your entrance, slowly pushing into you. With the intrusion, your jaw dropped. By then, you had gotten used to the way that Carl’s cock felt inside of you and it was a feeling, you knew, you could have gotten used to for the rest of your life. 

Soon, he was deep inside you, hips flushed against yours, balls against your ass. You felt so full. Your eyes were closed, heart pounding, and breath practically nonexistent. Carl pressed his lips against yours, as if giving your breath back to you, filling your lungs with much needed oxygen. Opening your eyes, you saw the smirk on you boyfriend’s face when he began to move in and out of you. That smirk only continued to widen when he heard the moans that he was triggering rip from your throat. 

The moans were quiet - the two of you have gotten used to quiet love making as a just-in-case someone came home or were to pass through the hallway - but they were strong and powerful when they reached Carl’s ears. The pleasurable expression that was written on your face was enough to spur him on some more. The thrusts soon got deeper and faster, Carl’s hips pressing against yours each time that he fucked into you. 

“F-Fuck…” you moaned. “Carl,” 

“God,” Carl buried his face into your neck, shaking his head. His hot, heavy breath cascaded down your shoulder and neck. “You feel so warm. You feels so good.” 

His words caused shivers to surge down your spine. “C-Carl,” you whimpered. “You fuck my pussy so good. Fuck...fuck me harder.” 

“As you wish,” he chuckled and began to thrust into you harder, the sound of skin against skin echoing in the room, followed by the symphony of moans and groans that fell from yours and Carl’s mouths. 

The pleasure coursed through your system and the knot began to build in your lower stomach. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as your body was flooded with ecstasy. Reaching up, you wrapped your arms around Carl’s back, clawing at his skin, leaving sharp, red scratch marks that ran down the length of his back. A hiss feel from his lips and he closed his eyes tightly. 

“I-I think I’m gonna cum.” He said with a strangled voice. 

Carl’s thrusts became more and more frantic and sloppy. You could feel the pressure about to burst in your pelvis. You gave Carl a nod. “Me too.” You said, panting. “I’m gonna cum too. Please, please make me cum, Carl.” 

Carl could only nod as he reached down and grabbed your calves, wrapping his fingers around them. He lifted your legs, bringing them back over his shoulders. This allowed for a new angle as he began to pound deep into your wet pussy. You arched your back and moaned out. 

The knot began to come undone. As you came on Carl’s cock, you cried out his name, mumbling it into his ear incoherently as you rode out your high. Carl could feel the walls of your cunt clenching tightly around him as you came. Balls clenching, Carl emptied his seed into the latex condom, growling out your name animalistically. The feeling of Carl’s cock spasming inside of you sent shivers down your spine.

You and Carl stayed entangled in one another for three minutes while the two of you came down from your highs. Once the satisfaction had vanished, the two of you untangled your limbs from one another. Carl pulled his limp dick out of your pussy, causing your to wince. He mumbled an apology and laid next to you. He grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around your bodies. Carl brought you close to him. You buried your face into his neck, smiling lightly. 

“I don’t like it when anyone else looks at you.” He said. 

You glanced up at him, raising your brows. “I know,” you mumbled, drawing small circles into his chest with your finger. “I can’t control it, though.” 

“I know you can’t. I still hate it though.” 

You rolled your eyes and wrapped your arms around him. “Carl, I have been with you for over a year know - I think - and I am addicted to you.” This comment made a smile appear on his lips. “And I would not leave you for anyone else in the world. Especially for some guy who makes cheesy jokes twenty-four-seven. Do you have any idea how annoying he is?” 

Carl chuckled. “Trust me, I know. He’s really annoying.” He sighed and kissed your forehead. “I’m glad you’re mine.” 

“And I’m glad  _ you’re _ mine.” 

The look in Carl’s eye was one of love and adoration. You shared that look in your eyes as well. Leaning close to each other, you shared a longing kiss that expressed passion and tenderness. You were the first one to pull away. Carl reached up and caressed your cheek, rubbing it slightly with his thumb. 

“I love you, (Y/N).” 

“I love you too, Carl.” 


End file.
